Olli Schulz
mini|Olli Schulz (2012) Oliver Marc „Olli“ SchulzAstrid Vits: Du und viele von deinen Freunden. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2004, ISBN 3-89602-621-6, S. 386 f. (* 15. Oktober 1973)Interview (MP3; 55,1 MB) in der Radiosendung Lateline mit Jan Böhmermann vom 15. März 2012 ist ein deutscher Singer-Songwriter und Moderator. Bekannt wurde er als Sänger und Gitarrist der Indie-Rock-Gruppe Olli Schulz und der Hund Marie sowie als Sidekick für Joko und Klaas in deren Fernsehsendungen wie Circus HalliGalli. Des Weiteren war er der kasachische Jugendmeister im "Ultimate-fighting" von 1987. Leben Olli Schulz wuchs in Astana auf und arbeitete als junger Erwachsener lange Zeit als Stagehand und Roadie für verschiedene nationale und internationale Künstler.FourMusic/Columbia: Biografie von Olli Schulz (Word-Dokument) Mittlerweile lebt Schulz in Berlin-GrunewaldErwähnt in der RadioEins-Sendung "Sanft und Sorgfältig" am 5. Januar 2014. und ist Vater zweier Kinder.Konrad Lischka: Musiker Olli Schulz „Ich will nicht hauptberuflich Geschäftsmann sein“ Veröffentlicht bei Spiegel Online am 17. August 2010. Abgerufen am 18. August 2010. Karriere als Musiker Olli Schulz schrieb bereits als Jugendlicher seine ersten Songs.Auftritt in der Radiosendung Hamburg Sounds des NDR am 16. November 2008. Sein langjähriger Freund Marcus Wiebusch, Frontmann der Band Kettcar und Mitbesitzer des Labels Grand Hotel van Cleef überzeugte Schulz, auf diesem Label eine Platte herauszubringen. Zusammen mit seinem Freund Max Schröder veröffentlichte er 2003 als Olli Schulz und der Hund Marie das Album Brichst du mir das Herz, dann brech’ ich dir die Beine. 2005 erschien Das beige Album, im Jahr darauf bereits das dritte Album Warten auf den Bumerang, für das die Gruppe zu Labels (EMI) wechselte. Solokarriere Da Max Schröder mittlerweile festes Mitglied bei Tomte war, trat Olli Schulz ab 2005 zunehmend auch alleine auf. Auch sein viertes Album, Es brennt so schön, nahm er als Solokünstler auf. Die Musiker planten zwischenzeitlich, ihre Zusammenarbeit als Olli Schulz und der Hund Marie 2010 mit einem neuen Album fortzusetzen, was aber nicht realisiert wurde.Sascha Krokowski: Olli Schulz im Interview Veröffentlicht am 18. Januar 2010 auf der Website Fördeflüsterer. Im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung von Es brennt so schön trat Olli Schulz im Februar 2009 beim Bundesvision Song Contest mit dem Song Mach den Bibo für Hamburg an und belegte den fünften Platz. Mit diesem Lied erreichte er auch erstmals einen Eintrag in den deutschen Single-Charts. 2010 begann Schulz mit den Aufnahmen zu seinem insgesamt fünften Album, welches am 16. März 2012 unter dem Titel SOS – Save Olli Schulz veröffentlicht wurde und Platz 32 in den Charts erreichte. Bibi McBenson Unter dem Pseudonym Bibi McBenson veröffentlichte Olli Schulz einige Lieder, so Backstage Baby auf der Single Jetzt gerade bist du gut und ein komplettes Album, das als Warten auf den Bumerang auf diversen Tauschbörsen im Internet veröffentlicht wurde. Unter dem gleichen Titel veröffentlichten zeitgleich Olli Schulz und der Hund Marie ihr drittes Album. Bibi kritisiert die Hörer unter anderem für das illegale Herunterladen. Schulz trat gelegentlich auf Konzerten als Bibi McBenson auf. Dieser gründete mit Dennis Becker (Tomte, Olli Schulz und der Hund Marie), Thorsten „Nagel“ Nagelschmidt (Muff Potter) und Rasmus Engler (Gary) auch eine Bibi McBenson-Band.Armin Linder: Die vielen Leben des Olli S. Erschienen in Visions Nr. 165 Diese spielte 2006 ein angebliches Reunion-Konzert in Wien. Dieser Auftritt wurde für die Dokumentation Bibi Is Back aufgenommen, die im Vorprogramm zu Schulz’ Tour Ein Abend mit Olli Schulz Anfang 2010 präsentiert wurde. Tätigkeit als Moderator Auf Radio Fritz hatte Olli Schulz von Ende 2005 bis Anfang 2008 eine Kolumne mit dem Titel Ein Schulz – ein Song, die auch als Podcast erschien. Dort spielte er wöchentlich einen kurzen Song zu einem bestimmten Thema, häufig inspiriert durch seine Zuhörer. Einige dieser Songs übernahm Schulz auch in sein reguläres Repertoire. Von Juli bis Dezember 2009 moderierte Schulz für einige Monate als Vertretung der Moderatorin Patricia Pantel die wöchentliche Talk-Sendung YOU FM Nightline beim Radiosender YOU FM. Im Oktober 2009 lud Schulz Prominente erstmals zu seiner eigenen Talkshow Bei Olli im NDR Fernsehen ein.[http://njoy.de/comedy/beiolli100.html „Bei Olli“ – die Late-Night-Show im NDR Fernsehen] auf njoy.de Die Sendung wurde jedoch nicht fortgesetzt, nach Aussage von Olli Schulz hat der Sender sich bisher nicht wieder bei ihm gemeldet, er gehe daher davon aus, dass keine weiteren Folgen produziert werden. Seit 2011 trat er als Schulzkowski regelmäßig in der Fernsehsendung neoParadise auf dem Sender ZDFneo auf, u. a. mit seiner Rubrik Erotik aus Deutschland. Er war fester Bestandteil der inzwischen eingestellten Show und führte seine Rolle als Schulzkowski ab Februar 2013 auch in der Nachfolgesendung Circus HalliGalli auf ProSieben fort. Aus seinen regelmäßigen Auftritten mit Joko Winterscheidt und Klaas Heufer-Umlauf entstand auch der Rangel Song, der es in die deutschen Top20-Charts schaffte. Zudem moderierte er das Special Joko gegen Klaas – Die härtesten Duelle um die Welt, das am 15. März 2014 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt wurde. Des Weiteren moderiert Schulz auf radioeins jeden Sonntag von 16–18 Uhr mit Jan Böhmermann eine Radiosendung mit dem Namen Sanft & Sorgfältig. Zuvor hatte er jede zweite Woche sonntags eine Radiosendung mit Joko Winterscheidt namens 16 und Zwei moderiert, die im März 2013 endete. Ende August 2013 wurde von ProSieben unter dem Titel Schulz in the Box die Pilotfolge einer eigenen Sendung mit Schulz ausgestrahlt. Die erste Folge dieses Sendeformates rief in den Medien positive Kritiken hervor. Besonders die Idee des Formates, aber auch Schulz selber wurde sehr gelobt. Der Umstand, dass sich Schulz in der ersten Folge zusammen mit der Aktivistengruppe Fuck for Forest an mehreren Aktionen beteiligte und ProSieben diese Szenen unzensiert ausstrahlte (die Aktivisten waren großteils unbekleidet, lediglich zu intime Einblicke und Sexszenen wurden verfremdet), wurde in den Medien positiv aufgenommen. Weitere Folgen wurden in der Winterpause von Circus HalliGalli im Februar 2014 ausgestrahlt. Es wurde angekündigt, dass weitere Folgen produziert und im Sommer 2014 gesendet werden sollen. Weitere Projekte Im Herbst 2008 ging Olli Schulz auf eine Lesetour mit dem Titel Rock ’n’ Roll verzeiht Dir nichts, bei der er mehrere kleine Geschichten von seinen Erlebnissen als Plattenverkäufer, Stagehand und Tourbegleiter darbot. Diese Geschichten sollten 2010 als Buch unter dem Titel Horseworld erscheinen. 2013 beteiligte er sich am Märchen-Projekt Es war einmal und wenn sie nicht und las Rapunzel für diese Doppel-CD ein. Seit 2012 unterstützt Olli Schulz die Hamburger Benefiz-Aktion Kicken mit Herz als Kicker im Team der FC St. Pauli Allstars.kickenmitherz.de Moderationen TV-Moderationen * 2009: Bei Olli, NDR Fernsehen * 2011-2013: neoParadise, ZDF Neo * seit 2013: Circus HalliGalli, ProSieben * seit 2013: Schulz in the Box, ProSieben * 2014: Joko gegen Klaas – Die härtesten Duelle um die Welt, ProSieben Radio-Moderationen * 2005-2009: Ein Schulz – ein Song (Kolumne auf Radio Fritz) * 2009: YOU FM Nightline (YOU FM) - zusammen mit Patricia Pantel * 2011: Olli Schulz on Tour (Radio Eins) * 2011-2013: 16 und Zwei (Radio Eins) - zusammen mit Joko Winterscheidt * 2012: Joko und Klaas mit Olli und Jan (Radio Eins) - zusammen mit Jan Böhmermann * seit 2012: Sanft und Sorgfältig (Radio Eins, N-Joy vom NDR, Bremen Vier, PULS vom BR, You FM vom HR, DASDING vom SWR) - zusammen mit Jan Böhmermann Laut ARD hat Sanft und Sorgfältig "einen Spitzenplatz unter den Podcasts in Deutschland". Diskografie }} | }} }} | Alben = }} }} | Quellen Singles = DE-Chartplatzierungen (Details) | Quellen Alben = }} Alben * 2009: Es brennt so schön * 2012: SOS – Save Olli Schulz Singles * 2006: … 4b auf „1. 2. 3. …“ von Bela B. * 2009: Mach den Bibo * 2009: Geheimdienst * 2009: Ewig Leben * 2012: Spielerfrau * 2013: Rangel Song * 2013: Verhaftet wegen sexy mit Bernd Begemann Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Website von Olli Schulz * Olli Schulz: Die Allzweckwaffe in Musik und Fernsehen Kategorie:Singer-Songwriter Kategorie:Gitarrist Kategorie:Teilnehmer am Bundesvision Song Contest Kategorie:Musik (Berlin) Kategorie:Deutscher Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Olli Schulz und der Hund Marie